We All Make Mistakes
by eve997
Summary: Gene tries to comfort Sam the only way he knows how. Sam/Gene. One shot. PWP.


**My first Life on Mars fanfiction, save a few drabbles on LiveJournal. I'm really happy with the way this turned out, so let me know what you think.**

**Fluffy ending inspired by my little sister, who wanted something cute to go along with the hardcore sex :3**

* * *

"'E's dead," sobbed DI Sam Tyler, huddled up on the floor of the Guv's office with his knees drawn up to his chest. "'E's dead and it's my fault."

"'Ey, don't be so hard on yerself, Sammy," Gene said, trying to console his DI despite not having much practice in the matter. "'S not like yer the only copper to ever screw up." He winced at his own word choice, but at least it was something. He really wasn't good with this kind of stuff; never had been. Whenever someone got moody he either walked away or had it out with them, and right now he could do neither. Watching Sam beatin' himself up over somethin' and not being able to help tore him apart.

"You told me, Guv," he choked, glazed eyes trained on the floor. "You told me not to let 'im out and I should've listened to ya."

"It's okay, Sammy," Gene tried. "We didn't 'ave any evidence to back 'im up. For all we coulda' known, the man fell off 'is rocker years ago. 'Ey, Tyler; look at me, now." He kneeled down in front of Sam, lifting the younger man's head with a hand cupped under his chin. Hazel eyes reluctantly flicked up to meet his own, and Gene ran his thumb gently along Sam's sharp jawline. Sam relaxed into his touch, reaching up to place his own hand over Gene's, holding it tightly against the side of his face.

"Still," he murmured, looking into Gene's eyes and holding back another sob that threatened to arise. "I should've listened to 'im, at least tried to understand—" He was abruptly cut off when the other man pulled him forward into a tight hug, wrapping his arms under Sam's and lacing his fingers in the short hair at the base of his neck. "Guv—"

"Hush," Gene ordered gently, stroking the back of Sam's neck. "I already told you, 's not yer fault. Bloody prat probly 'ad it comin' to 'im anyway." Sam started slightly at the Guv's words, but he knew his intentions were good. He remained silent, wrapping his arms loosely around Gene's neck and letting the older man's warmth and scent soothe him. All the while the hand on the back of his neck kept stroking and running through his hair, and Sam smiled, reveling in the comfort that the subtle movement offered.

Finally, Sam lifted his head up to Gene, who unwrapped his arms from around his DI, bringing them up to cup his face instead. He stooped down so that they were level, his steel blue gaze flicking intently between Sam's eyes and voicing all the things he couldn't say aloud. He gently pulled Sam forward while lowering his own head, and their lips met in a soft, warm embrace. Sam sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut as the familiar warmth ran through his body at Gene's touch. He kissed back just as gently, their lips sliding easily along one another until the stress began to leave Sam's body.

Caught up in the moment, Sam parted his lips slightly, and the other man responded eagerly. He slid into Sam's mouth with an involuntary moan, pressing up against his tongue and sliding between his teeth. The DI's arms shot up, his fingers burying themselves in Gene's long hair, pulling him closer. He moved his legs from their tightly concealing position, stretching out and placing one foot on either side of the man in front of him, allowing Gene to settle in between his legs. Soon, all he could feel was the heat of Gene Hunt surrounding him, flowing through his body and pooling at his groin. All earlier thoughts forgotten, Sam brought his hands down to grasp tightly at Gene's lapels, pulling him in roughly. The DCI moaned appreciatively, sliding his own hands down Sam's sides and coming to rest on his hips, his thumbs moving in soothing circles against the soft skin under the other man's shirt.

They stayed like this for a while, crouched on the floor and holding each other close, caressing tenderly and kissing passionately. Finally, Gene had to come up for air, and he pulled away from his DI to raise his head up, gasping in short, fast breaths. He looked back down at Sam, seeing his dark pupils blown wide with arousal. His lips were pink and swollen, and his chest was heaving to match Gene's quick breaths. Gene himself was hard as a rock, causing his pants to seem unusually tight and constricting. Sam was no better off, the bulge in his trousers clearly evident as he leaned against the wall of the office.

"Gene…" Sam moaned, causing a shudder to run through his body. Sam licked his lips sensually, and Gene's resolve disappeared completely. With a growl, he launched himself at his younger officer, pulling him up by the leather jacket that he loved so much and pinning him against the wall. Sam's breath was knocked from his lungs, and before he could draw in more oxygen, demanding hot lips crushed themselves against his own. He sharply inhaled the air through his nose, hands grabbing at Gene's camelhair coat, not sure whether he was trying to pull him in closer or push him away. Finally, the edges of his vision began to spark, and Sam pulled Gene's face away with his hands, sucking in oxygen at an astounding rate. The DCI grinned smugly.

"Too much for ya, Sammy-boy?" he teased. "I know 'ow overwhelming a kiss from the Gene Genie can be."

"Not on yer life," Sam growled once he got his breath back, grabbing the Guv by the lapels once more and swirling them around, slamming the older man up against the wall and pulling him down for another fierce kiss. A groan rumbled in the back of Gene's throat, and Sam grinned against his lips before breaking their contact, looking into those steely blue eyes. Gene gave a short chuckle through his nose, but it was quickly turned into a gasp when Sam thrust his leg between the Guv's thighs, feeling the hard length pressed against his leg.

"Mmm," he murmured, eyes glinting mischievously. "Now yer askin' for it, Sammy-boy." Sam raised an eyebrow, breaking into his signature grin.

"Yer detective skills never cease ta impress me, Guv." With that, Gene grabbed Sam by the back of his neck, bringing him forward and nipping hungrily at his lips, placing quick, hard kisses over his mouth and along his jawline. The DI tilted his head to the side with a moan, allowing his superior better access to the sensitive skin of his neck. But instead of the firm kisses he was expecting, Sam was greeted with the feel of sharp teeth digging into his neck, the pleasure-pain sending a thrill through his body, adrenaline pumping through his veins and straight to his cock. Gene released his hold, proceeding to lap at the inflamed flesh he had just created, soothing the heat and pain. Sam let out another moan at the feel of the other man's tongue on his skin, and he suddenly turned his head, meeting that tongue with his own.

Gene tried to bring his hands up to bury his fingers in Sam's hair, but the slippery DI ducked away before he could get a proper hold. He opened his mouth to make a snide comment, but Sam had already fallen to his knees, hazel eyes twinkling up at the older man, who gave a small chuckle. "Submitting so easily, Tyler?" Sam shook his head.

"'Course not, Guv," he replied, slowly sliding his hands up Gene's legs to his groin. Gene swallowed thickly, trying not to reveal how turned on he was. "I'm merely taking advantage as the opportunities present themselves." He gave a sly grin, the kind that nearly takes Gene's breath away, before leaning forward and nuzzling his face against the bulge in Gene's trousers. He smiled at the groan that sounded from above him, feeling fingers card thorough his hair as the other man tried to get a hold of the short strands. He murmured incoherently against Gene's crotch, and another moan emitted from above.

"God dammit, Tyler," the DCI muttered quietly, rocking his hips forward into Sam's face.

"Mmm. Now who's askin' for it, Guv?"

Gene gritted his teeth in frustration. "I know som'n who's askin' for a good kick 'n the arse if he doesn' get on with it." Sam responded by pressing his face more firmly against Gene's crotch, making a sound deep in his throat closely resembling a purr.

"Well, if it's my arse on the line, then I guess I'll 'ave to comply."

Before Gene could conjure a reply, Sam's hands were working furiously at his belt, getting the clasp undone and popping open the button of his trousers. Gene could only lean back against his desk to try to keep his knees from buckling as the younger man pulled down his trousers, taking his pants along with them as the offending clothing pooled at his feet. He glanced down, seeing the look on Sam's face as something resembling awe. He could feel warm breath ghosting over his straining cock, causing it to twitch with need.

Sam leaned forward, but instead of going straight for his prize he ducked his head down, running his lips against the inside of Gene's thighs teasingly. The hand which had been bracing the DCI against his desk returned to Sam's head, fingers gently skimming over the soft hair. He could feel Sam's wet tongue poking out and teasing along his skin, working its way up and up, painstakingly close to where he wanted it to be, but not quite there. His breathing started to pick up speed in his anticipation as Sam got closer, the other man's breath ghosting along his balls; a teasing stroke of his tongue.

"Sam— Gahhhh…" Gene started the sentence off intending to say something, but it was cut off as a wet warmth finally, _finally_, reached his cock, enveloping him completely and sending sparks shooting up his spine. Right now he couldn't even remember what it was he was going to say, and frankly, he didn't really care. Sam surrounded his cock, nose pressed into the short hairs at the base, nuzzling into Gene's pelvis as his throat contracted around the hard flesh. Gene's hand was twitching at the back of Sam's head, trying to decide on whether or not to force his head forward and back, thrusting in and out of the younger man's throat.

Before he could take action, Sam made the decision for him, finally beginning to move. He bobbed his head slowly, one hand curled around Gene's hip while the other hung down between his own legs, palming his erection through his jeans as he worked. He could hear the tiny, breathy sounds coming from Gene's throat, and he began to go faster, picking up his pace and swallowing around the cock in his mouth, thick and hard and twitching. His tongue smoothed along the length with each downstroke, swirling around the head as he came back up. Gene's hips were rocking forward ever so slightly, moving and swaying to Sam's pace. Sam let go of Gene's hip, bringing it down to massage his balls, but suddenly found himself being pushed away.

Sliding off with a muted, wet pop, Sam sat back on his heels and stared up at Gene quizzically. The DI's eyes were open and glazed, pupils blown wide with arousal. His lips were red and swollen, parted slightly as air rushed in and out of his lungs. Gene pulled him to his feet and brought their bodies close together, his naked cock straining against Sam's clothed one, and surged forward to press his lips to Sam's. The younger man moaned, feeling a wet tongue slide into his mouth, and pressed back eagerly. Then, just as suddenly, the contact was gone as Gene pulled away. In a flurry, Sam was spun around and bent over the Guv's desk, feeling the hardness of Gene's erection pressed insistently against his arse. Sam fought the other man's hold half-heartedly, not really wanting to get out of this position, but because he knew his Guv liked to feel superior. He let himself be slammed down on the desktop, his face pressed up against the smooth mahogany, Gene's body flush against his own, curling and molding to his back. Sam finally "gave up" the struggle, letting a moan slip out from between his lips as he rutted back against Gene's cock.

Suddenly there were hands at Sam's belt, forcing themselves between his waist and the desk, fumbling excitedly at the clasp on his trousers. He felt the button pop open, the zip pulled down; fingers tracing along his bare waist, skimming over the elastic of his underwear that sent a shiver up his spine. Gene's hand slipping under the offending fabric, travelling down to Sam's groin; surprisingly stealthy fingers wrapping perfectly around his cock. Another moan escaped his throat, and Gene rubbed his thumb over the head, gathering the drippings of his precum and using it to slide his hand over Sam's cock. Gene's other hand worked Sam's pants off his bony hips, smoothing over his arse before slowly pushing inside. The younger man gave a muffled cry, clenching his teeth as Gene worked fingers in and out of him, loosening him up. Finally, the pain began to ebb away and turn to pleasure, and the fingers disappeared, replaced with the head of Gene's throbbing cock demanding entrance.

Sam whimpered, wriggling his hips and pressing back insistently. Gene growled deep in his throat, grabbing each of Sam's hips in his hands and pushing forward slowly, sheathing himself in the awaiting warmth. He didn't stop until he was fully buried, balls-deep in Sam's writhing, shuddering body, and waited. Another whimper; Sam pushing back, trying to fuck himself on Gene's stationary cock. God, he loved this. Seeing his high-and-mighty, holier-than-thou DI submitting to him, barely able to contain the _lust_ coming off his sweat-slicked body in waves. He watched, unmoving, as Sam became more and more frustrated, his fists clenched against the surface of Gene's desk, trying to get him to just _move_.

And, after an imperceptible amount of time, he gave in to his and Sam's own desires, ramming into the smaller man with enough vigor to make the pens on the desk roll off onto the floor. With Sam bent over at a near ninety degree angle, Gene had enough control to pound into him as hard and fast as he possibly could, being them both to a screaming climax in what felt like no time at all. Gene contorted to Sam's body as he came, trying desperately to muffle his cries into Sam's shirt as the other man did the same with his arm.

They shuddered and twitched around and beside each other, their erratic breathing gradually slowing to something resembling normal. Gene stood back up and slipped out of Sam, stepping back to pull his pants and trousers back up. Sam followed suit, fastening his belt around his waist and leaning back against the desk. The room smelt of sweat and sex, and Sam was giddy with the remnants of his orgasm. He smiled goofily at Gene, who hit him over the head affectionately.

"Feelin' better, Sammy?"

"Aye. Thanks, Guv." Sam grinned again, unable to control the impulse, and Gene smiled back. He took a step forward, brushing his cheek against Sam's and whispering in his ear.

"And just remember, Sammy… We all make mistakes, but bein' with you definitely wasn' one of 'em."

Gene pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's lips, then turned and walked out the door of his office, leaving them both smiling.


End file.
